The present invention relates generally to a vehicle theft deterrent, and more particularly to a device for selectively disabling a vehicle control pedal to prevent theft of the vehicle.
Control pedal disabling devices permit a vehicle owner to selectively disable one or more vehicle control pedals while the vehicle is unoccupied to prevent theft of the vehicle. Because vehicles are now typically equipped with brake-shift-interlocks, which prevent shifting the vehicle transmission out of park unless the brake is depressed, brake locks are a useful deterrent to vehicle theft. Existing brake locks are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,575,001, 6,463,772 and 6,202,456, for example. These devices are complex, have numerous parts and are consequently expensive. Some of these designs also have a substantial risk of pinching the users hand or fingers between its serrated rod and housing.